Thirteen and Marked
by I.Wish.Things.Were.Different
Summary: Callie Swift is a thirteen year old girl who has a horrible life.Her escape came when Nyx marked her.Her Marks aren't normal,though.What's up with the red in them?  Sorry, for now on hold. I want to re-write it. Sorry, though.I'm not happy at all with it
1. Summary

**Summary**

Callie's PoV

Most people are sad, scared even, when they are Marked. Not me. My life was hard and I'm happy to be able to get away from it all. The only problem is, I'm 13 years old. The first 13 year old to get marked in the history of vampyres.

Even though it's hard for me to fit in, what with me being Afrikaans and all, I have Nyx with me, and she's sending me to Tulsa's House of Night. She has a special group of fledglings there who may need my help in the future.

There are loads of questions going through my head, begging to be answered. It's not that easy, though, finding the answers, but I made it my goal to find them.


	2. Preface

**Preface**

Callie's PoV

I sighed quietly to myself when I heard my parents fighting again. I quickly grabbed my iPod and plugged the earphones in, eager to drone their fighting out. I scrolled through my playlist, and settled on Brick By Boring Brick, Paramore. It didn't help, though. I can still hear them clearly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom screamed at Dad.  
"Out." Was Dad's only reply.

"Out? Out where?" she asked angrily.

"It has nothing to do with you. Out of my house, you have work to go to!" Dad said in a frustrated and slightly tired voice. Aw, crap, I thought, he's been visiting his slut!

"I'm going nowhere until you tell me where you've been Conrad!" Mom yelled again. One could hear struggling as Dad pushed her out of the house.

"Out of my fucking house right now, Anne!" He yelled and slammed the door. I cringed slightly, now that I knew mum is gone. The silence that now hangs in the air is quite scary, what with my iPod's battery that just died. I jumped as I heard loud thunder cracking outside, and my dark room was illuminated with light from the flashes of lightning. Soon enough rain began to pour down, an angry storm brewing. My door burst open with a bang to reveal my dad standing there, looking murderous.

"Did you tell Anne about Annette, Callie?" he asked, while storming into my room. My eyes widened and I shook my head viciously, trying to show him I did no such thing.

"You are a lying bitch!" He yelled, and slapped my left cheek, hard. I was frozen in shock. Did he just hit me? I started shaking, quite scared as he never hurt me before.  
"But I didn't do anything!" I whispered quietly. He punched me in the stomach before stalking out of my room.

Oh my gosh! My dad just hit me!

Tears were silently making their way down my cheeks, my body racking with silent sobs. My arms were clutching my tummy as it hurt badly. All of the crying made me tired, and I was soon fast asleep, my Dad's murderous face starring in my nightmare.


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: Thank you for my reviews guys! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I have a lot of BS going on in my life, and I only see my dad about three times a week and he's the one with the laptop that isn't in repairs… So sorry if I don't update a lot! Oh, and Callie is now 13 years old. X x X**

**Chapter One**

**Callie's PoV**

**One year later**

I looked around me wearily, not sure if it was the wisest decision that I've made to come down here to the dodgy looking bar / club. _Well,_ I thought, _at least I'll be able to get some cash and make Dad proud. _I snorted at my ludicrous thoughts. As if 'Dad' would ever be proud of me. If anything, he'll just roll his eyes and hurt me. I frowned as my mood instantly darkened, but changed my expression as I neared the entrance for the bar / club thingy. The guy at the entrance stopped me, though, as I tried to go in. He took my appearance in slowly, and then raised his left brow. "How old are you, girl?" he asked in a deep voice. I forced myself not to look away, and looked him straight in the eye as I answered. "Sixteen."

He was silent for a minute or two, before he moved out of the way and let me in. Not before whispering in my ear, though. "I can see you're lying, but I'll let it slide just this once." I shivered slightly and hurried inside. The loud music was blearing through the speakers, hurting my ears. All around me people were dancing, grinding, or drinking, which was kind of a scar to someone my age as the image wasn't pretty. I pushed my way through the crowd and into the bathroom. Once there, I went into one of the stalls and threw down my duffle bag. I tore off the stupid baggy jeans and T-shirt I wore, and dug into my bag. I pulled out some black skinny jeans, a nice red halter top (which was way too old for me), a black tank top and some black ballet flats. I quickly pulled on the jeans and the black tank top. I pulled on the red halter top over the black tank top, and pulled on my shoes. I threw my old clothes into the bag and zipped it close.

I walked out of the stall and looked into the mirror. I added some black eye liner and mascara. Once again I looked into the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked beautiful. Her naturally curly blonde hair hung in loose ringlets down her back to her butt. Her normal-ish tone of skin fit well with her look. The eye liner brought out her shocking blue eyes awesomely, though her eyes look strangely dead, and is filled with pain. She has high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows and big, round doe like eyes. She has a heart shape face, too. Her lips are a natural deep rose color, they aren't perfect, but they looked alright. She has a nice figure, having lost all of her baby fat not too long ago. Her breasts were an all right size, too. She has a tall body, but somehow it looks a bit weak. All in all, the girl in the mirror looked . . . nice, except for her dull eyes of course. I smiled faintly, and my reflection smiled back.

People always tell me how 'wonderful' hair I have, and how 'beautiful' I am. I hate it, though. I hate my blonde hair, and I hate my startling blue eyes. To me, it's a curse. People would never understand why, though, and I'm not willing to tell anyone. No one even noticed the day He started hurting me. Sure, they noticed I started wearing black, red and sometimes other dark clothes, but they thought it was just a phase I was going through. Only my two closes friends have an idea of what's going on, but they don't know all the details.

I sighed, and made my way out of the door after hiding my duffle bag. _Let the money stealing begin!_

_~*End of Callie's POV*~_

**Third person POV**

While all of the people at _Flame _continued dancing and drinking, they didn't notice the young girl in skinny jeans and a red halter top going around and stealing their money. They just continued to dance and grind to the music, not having a care in the world. Most of the people that are here have great lives, even the occasional teen who thinks their life sucks. They don't act like they have a great life, though. They think their life is so hard, and then go drinking and sleeping around, thinking it would take their problems away. Their lives are like heaven, though, compared to the girl who is stealing their money. The girl swears that if anyone has to go through what she does, they would surely die. She could laugh at how ridiculous the people here are, but she doesn't. She's not like them. She's stronger and better.

While they were dancing and drinking, they didn't notice said girl getting grabbed by a group of guys and forced into a black van. Those who did were either drunk or didn't care. No one pitied her, just smirked and continued with whatever they were doing.

That night, the girl with the skinny jeans and red halter top was raped and beaten, then drugged. While she screamed and cried for mercy, her sick kidnappers just laughed at her, enjoying her pain. One guy that was amongst them, though, didn't want to do this and felt sorry for the girl. He knew God didn't approve of this. He wanted to go and help her so badly, but he knew he couldn't as it would blow his cover. Since he couldn't do anything, he waited 'till all the guys had passed out, and took care of the unconscious girl. He cleaned her and dropped her off at his little sister's house, who just happened to be one of the kids in her school. Her best friend, even.

As the man left his former house, he sent a prayer to God and asked him to keep the young girl safe. Then he went back to the other guys, the ones who hurt the girl, and arrested them for rape and abuse, as this is what he's been waiting for: evidence. That night, or early morning, seven rapists were put into jail.

As the girl woke up in the arms of her friend, she cried until the next morning, though she was thankful for her friend's brother. As the day went on, her friend convinced her to stay at home and maybe go to the police about her father. The girl agreed.

~*End of Chapter*~

**Okay sorry I know this sucked and was really short, but I did it on purpose so I can continue with the next chapter. Please review, and if you have ideas please PM or Review me! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Sorry guys, but my story is on hold for now… I have major writer's block AND I want to rewrite it…. I'm not happy with it at all. Sorry for those who thought this is a new chapter. I just wanna thank everyone who read this so far. If you have any ideas, please review or PM me… thanks so much!


End file.
